If He Knew
by MeraMera39
Summary: Antonio has always had feelings for Kotetsu, but could never tell him. Soon, a terrible tragedy happens that leads to secrets unraveling. Slash. Kotetsu/Antonio.


My name is ANtonio Lopez. I am also known as Rock Bison, but no one except the other heroes know that. I am a hero who does many heroic things in the city of Sternbird, but before that I was simply a punk, with nothing better to do than pick on others. Eventually, I met the two people that changed my life forever. First is Tomoe Natsuki. She was the class representative back in high school, and she really helped me on soo many things. Unfortunetly, she died nearly 6 years ago. The other person is Kotetsu Kaburagi. Back then, he was a punk too. Before I really got to know him, I always wanted to pick a fight with him, but he always turned me down. But one day, he accepted. At the end he thought I kidnapped Tomoe, and that's why he fought me in the first place. I quickly denied having kidnapped Tomoe and he believed me. We found Tomoe in a burning warehouse that my old "friends" had set on fire, and it turned out they kidnapped Tomoe. Kotetsu and I both rushed to save her, and that's when our NEXT powers activated. Kotetsu had the 100 Power, so he managed to get Tomoe out in time. I had Invulnerabilty, so I was immuned to the fire and I helped open the door out of the warehouse. As I was walking out, the warehouse exploded, knocking me unconsious.

Later, I woked up in a hospital. Next to me was Kotetsu, and we both were in a hospital bed. He explained to me that after I passed out, he dragged Tomoe and I to the closest hospital. Tomoe was gonna be fine, Kotetsu had to stay for some treatment for the burns, and I stayed for the sake of both of them. After a while, I started to think about my life. After what happened, I knew I couldn't go back to my old life. I just couldn't hang with murderers. But then I would have no one to go to. I had no family in Japan. I must've been talking outloud like I usual do, since Kotetsu heard me. "You need a place to stay Antonio? My mom wouldn't mind the company." he said. I hesitated. Was Kotetsu asking me to live with him? After what happened? I was sure he would be mad at me, since it's rather my fault all of this happened. I shooked my head, "No Kotetsu. I don't," But Kotetsu didn't take no for an answer. "I insist Antonio. I mean, you really have no choice, considering the others probably kicked you out of your house," I grimaced. I knew he was right, but it was hard to accept it. Kotetsu began to get up from his bed, which I think was a very bad idea. "Kotetsu, you should really just stay put," He looked at me. "Antonio. I want you to stay with me. You need to stop thinking you can be fine by yourself when you can't." I was sincerly touched that Kotetsu cared about me soo much. That was when Tomoe came in. "Tomoe! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Kotetsu said. Tomoe smirked. "Like you should be?" I saw Kotetsu blush by that comment. "Anyway, I think it's a great idea if you stay with Kotetsu Antonio." I was a little surprised to hear Tomoe say that. "Really?" She noded. "Yes. I don't know what your past was like, but I think Kotetsu can be a great influence on you, and we both will help you through this. Right Kotetsu?" Kotetsu nodded furious. "You got it! Antonio, think about it. You have no one else here in Japan that you can go to-" Tomoe hit Kotetsu in the back of his head before he could finish his sentence. "HEY! What was that for Tomoe?" She glared at him. "Try to be more sensitive to Antonio's feelings Kotetsu." Kotetsu blushed. "Oh yeah.. Sorry.." he said sleepish. I nodded. "It's okay Tomoe. I kinda gotten used to people saying that to me. And Kotetsu, I would be happy to live with you." Tomoe and Kotetsu both hugged me. I could feel my cheeks burned red as they pulled away. Then Tomoe walked to the door. "Okay then. Come'on you two! Let's go grab Antonio's things, and tell Kotetsu's mom the good news!" She seemed rather excited about this, but I was rather glad to see her happy, after the whole ordeal of getting kidnapped, and almost dying in a burning building. "Let's go then! Coming Antonio, or do you just wanna sit here and stare at the wall for another 2 hours?" Kotetsu asked. Tomoe bursted out laughing, followed by Kotetsu himself. I wondered to myself, what was with Kotetsu. Before, he was ready to kill me because he thought I kidnapped Tomoe, and now he's offering to let me live with him. Perhaps there was more to him than I thought. I laughed as well. "Let's go then. But Kotetsu, you can't walk with your feet all burned up. So I guess I have to do something.." Kotetsu looked a bit confused. "What do you mean exactly?" I put both my arms under his leg and behind his head. Tomoe was trying to keep herself from laughing. Kotetsu looked rather pissed. "Hey! I don't need you to carry me!" I smirked. "Would you like it better if I dropped you right now?" Kotetsu again blushed. "Fine.." Tomoe held the door open for us, while trying to not show her laughter. Kotetsu blushed a little more. "Come'on Tomoe. It ain't that funny!" Tomoe looked at him innocently. "What ever are you talking about Kotetsu?" I bursted out laughing. "Whatever.. Let's just go already!" He complained.

Later on that day, we brought my stuff to Kotetsu's house and Kotetsu introduced us to his mother. She was very sweet, and very fragile looking. She told us that I could stay in the guest room, which was now my room. I was very grateful to Kotetsu and his mother. Later on that day, around 9 pm, Kotetsu's mother told us to go to bed. I was somewhat surprised, considering it was only 9, but then she pulled out a broom and started threating to hit us with it. Kotetsu told me it was best to do what she said. I really didn't expect Mrs. Kaburagi to have a violent nature, but you learn something everyday.

I was laying in my new bed, in Kotetsu's house. I was thinking on a lot of things. Like why Kotetsu would let me live in his own home. Why he didn't hate me or anything. He was pretty much a mystery to me, but still, he was probably the first person I came to think as a friend, besides Tomoe. I wanted to think more about it, but I saw that it was already midnight. With school tomorrow, I had to get some sleep. So slowy, I fell asleep.


End file.
